User blog:Elec squirrel10/My theories on UnOrdinary
Where to start... I dunno. Just gonna dump what I find here... By Elec_squirrel10 Theory on John’s power 3rd June - 4th June ~ Latest Chapter: 49 List of all supernatural things we’ve seen him do: *Toss someone out of a window (his eyes were glowing at the time) *Sense someone’s presence *Beat up half a class So from this alone, I believe that his ability is to enhance his senses. A LOT. However, there are several possibilities after doing some looking through the chapters... In episode 10, he says ‘you wouldn’t get a reading from me anyways.’ BUT, even cripples have a reading! Their reading is 1.0. So for him to have no reading, there are 4 possibilities: His ability is above 10.0 ''' Which is the highest number on the standard gauging system in one of those bonus chapters. Heck, Arlo is of God tier, and Uru said that only god-tiers can defeat god-tiers. In Ch. 46, Isen is worried about Arlo because of ‘what he is getting us all into.’ Doesn’t this mean John goes up and beyond the boundaries of the system? '''He has MULTIPLE abilities Before, he was called a leech. He also had a flashback in Ch. 30. The trigger? “A leech who feeds off others.” The definition of a parasite is as follows: “an organism which lives in or on another organism (its host) and benefits by deriving nutrients at the other's expense.” So leeches are parasites. Does this mean that John can steal other’s powers, or at least ‘borrow them? But if John ‘borrows’ the powers, for the at the other’s expense’ part of the definition to come into play, does this temporarily disable an opponent’s powers? Would this also be the reason why he was powerless in the beginning- because he had absorbed no powers yet? And if so, what are the conditions to take others’ powers? Don’t forget, in Ch. 1, it says that John wasn’t BORN with an ability of his own! So he must’ve acquired an ability somehow! We’ve also seen that John doesn’t tell lies, only half truths. Even in Ch.7 when he said he didn’t have an ability, he could’ve been referring to the time before gaining his first power, the abilities he owns isn’t his or he doesn’t have a legitimate ability. In Ch. 32, the Doc says to John that REGARDLESS OF WHAT HE DOES, he will only cause more trouble and that his policy is to REDUCE student casualties. If John goes out and gets beaten up again, the casualty count remains at 1. However, if John beats up a bunch of people… well, you get the idea. In Ch.45, when Isen is looking at John’s profile, we can see a bit of an ‘A’ as pointed out by It'sMEBOITCH on this page http://unordinary.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wiktionary28/Popular_Fan_Theories. Although this may stand for ‘Air,’ could it also stand for ‘absorb?’ As of chapter 55... well, I guess this was proven? But some of the facts in here are incorrect. ' His power varies! ' This may be depending on the number of people he fights, the power level of people he fights, the type of power he’s up against… or his emotions at the time. After reading another one of Wiktionary28's comments (great stuff by the way!), I took a look at the power 'Adaptation.' It also starts with an 'A,' and clearly is a powerful ability. On this wika page (http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Opposition) it explains the power of adaptation (also known as Power Opposition). The criteria also fits what John has done so far. The page states that it can *Can turn the tide of a battle. *Useful against multiple power holders having both passive and active ability counters. *Can develop power to counteract obstacles around the user. *Can be used to defend against the other person's power. We also see that some of the limitations are *Developed powers may be temporary. *The user may need to learn how to use acquired power. *Users may or may not be able to control adaptations. However, we see that John has quick thinking skills, which helps counteract the 'The user may need to learn how to use acquired power' limitation. This power also fits with the criteria that people should not use their powers around John. His power is to nullify other’s powers This would mean John would be fighting others on equal ground. We’ve already seen that he is able to defend himself against multiple ability users, so it would make sense that he would be able to easily overpower half a class who only rely on their abilities. Would this mean that his ability is a negative number? As of the 6th of July (latest chapter 54) this is disproven John's power pt.2 (July 8th, latest chapter, 54) I'm just going to start a completely new theory as the other one was messy and I'll be taking bits and pieces from the old one. Now with the reveal of at least some properties of John's power, we can cut down the possibilities. *Strong knockback WIP As of chapter 56 No need for me to continue with this anymore... Theory on who EMBER is 3rd June - 4th June ~ Latest Chapter: 49 Well, let's start with the obvious. That man we saw in the mall who was reading peoples’ ability level? The sign said prizes for levels 5+. EMBER is targeting well-known vigilantes, also known as ‘superheroes.’ In Ch. 23, we see on Elaine’s laptop that a vigilantes refers to a ‘superhero’ of level 5.0 OR HIGHER, the exact same thing it said on the sign! Oh, not to forget the invisible guy. This invisible guy might just be the guy we saw John defend in Ch. 2. More evidence? The the ability-reader guy in Ch. 9 has the same coloured speech bubbles as the guy in ep. 12, and the same hairstyle! After reading the Ch 12 trivia, I realised that this was not the case. So this causes me to think that there are three possibilities for this: *It's just dark and shadowy and the guy's speech bubble colour changes depending on mood, much like John's. *It's someone related by blood. An older brother or something? *The last one (and the most disappointing) is they are completely different people However, WHAT is their motive? My theory? That EMBER is formed by the government to keep order. As we’ve seen so far, EMBER has only targeted vigilantes. Vigilantes disrupt the modern system of hierarchy. If EMBER was really a terrorist group, they would’ve targeted anyone and everyone. Plus, the book ‘UnOrdinary’ was banned for what reason? For ‘causing an influx of vigilants. Content of this novel is unclear, but is rumored to contain ideas that clash with the workings of current hierarchical structure.’ Again in Ch. 29, Seraphina is sent home on suspension even though she managed to trick the lie detector into thinking that Sera thought the book's ideas were absurd. She states that the AUTHORITIES want to make sure that she 'cleanses herself of the book's ideas and don't spread influence.' Plus, all these vigilantes are high-tiers, so you would need several powerful high-tiers or even a god-tier to defeat these. It is said that people with higher level powers place higher in the social ladder, in other words, the government is made up of high and god tiers, is that not so? Furthermore, have a look again at Ch. 22. Under the headlines and recent news stuff, there are more related topics. A question is asked: WHY HAVEN’T THE AUTHORITIES DONE ANYTHING ABOUT ATTACKS? The answer is simple. They created EMBER! Again in Ch. 43, the news reporter says "with all deaths of all these high-tiers, why have the authorities not escalated their investigation?" In the same chapter, Keene says, "Is it to send a message to the rest of us? To DISCOURAGE OPPOSITION?" He also states that "taking out a high-tier is no easy feat," and "Just what kind of powerful backing does EMBER have?" Also, shadow agencies just don’t stay under the radar with such high-tech technology such as that in Ch.11 and which TRACKS people. Tracking people would mean sending out radio waves of their own, and therefore it is traceable back to their base. It seriously wouldn’t take that much effort… unless the government isn’t putting in that effort because they already knew where they were. Lastly, I think that John has a clue as to who EMBER is. The reason for this belief stems from Ch. 11, John was very against Sera going back home, even though he clearly knows that she can take care of herself perfectly well. He probably knows something about the tracker inside the bear… or is it just another one of his abilities? As we see, in Ch. 12, the agency wrongly mark John’s house. The paragraph above clashes with the theory that John's power varies. ONE WEEK LATER... (latest chapter 50) Oh My Gawd Chapter 50... need I say anything else? EVEN FREAKING REMI AND ISEN TALKS ABOUT IT! And although it is blaringly obvious what is being said in the chapter, I'll just list it here for the sake of it. *Remi confirms that the authorities are made up of powerful people. People, even high-tiers, don't even dare go against them. *With the current system, high-tiers are mentally restrained by their 'responsibilities,' as the authorities can't let them roam free. With the burden placed on them, they don't even stop to question the current system. THE BEST BIT STARTS! *The authorities seemingly don't do much about these 'superheroes' running around, wreaking the system as mentioned by Blyke. Isen counters, "Don't you keep up with current events?" The only times we've ever seen a tv screen was when a news reporter was reporting the death of a vigilant, caused by EMBER. *Isen makes the connection that whenever a superhero, who acts against the authorities, shows up, the mysterious group EMBER appears... *A reference to the comment on John before is again used on the superheroes: "When there's an insane threat that refuses to be controlled... You have no choice but to get rid of it! (by killing)" This method is also effective because it sends out a warning message to all those who begin to question the higher ups, "Don't cross the line" *Remi says a statement, bold, loud and clear. "...the authorities and EMBER are connected." Theory on where John got his power / NXGen 28/6/17 latest chapter- 52 This is just a guess, a complete shot in the dark and will probably sound far-fetched. I have no evidence to support this theory, other than the fact that John wasn’t born with a power. I think that John’s ability might be artificial. It might be possible that his ability came from ‘NXGen,’ the facility that is researching the root of all abilities. By understanding where abilities come from, would it be possible to transfer an ability to a cripple? While on the topic of the research facility, it was closed down due to much of the research data and equipment being either stolen or destroyed. This led to a hiring freeze. However, WHY would NXGen want to continue with their hiring freeze? Could the resources have gone elsewhere? This is run by the government after all. It is assumed that the first vigilant was killed a few months ago and NXGen was shut down two months ago!! The ability used to kill the high-tiers was obviously very powerful. Could the ability have been developed at NXGen and all evidence destroyed? Claire did foresee that John was going to become king. Could Clair's ability be used as a scouting method to provide test subjects for the facility? Does she have a connection with NXGen? Questions- What does the government get out of it? A way to get more abilities? Another way to keep high tiers in line? This was pretty much slapped together and probably has a lot of holes. As always, thank you for pointing them out to me and correcting my mistakes! Claire It is pretty much confirmed that Claire's ability is clairvoyance, but what are the extent of her abilities? WIP Completely irrelevant to any of these theories, I think that the headmaster has something to hide. He is of a high ability level and indirectly defended John in Ch. 28 when he stopped Seraphina from answering the question "Who else was with you at the time." He also didn’t want authorities meddling in his business. Could he belong to a third party? Please leave feedback! This is all a work in progress! Category:Blog posts